Patterned structures are utilized in integrated circuits and in certain optical devices. Optical devices that include patterned structures include gratings, for example, and are commonly used where manipulation of light is desired. Examples of optical devices include polarizers, optical filters, beamsplitters (e.g., polarizing and non-polarizing beamsplitters) and retarders (e.g., quarter waveplates).